


Personal Crisis

by Kona



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also the anahardt is just mentioned, Awkward Crush, Awkward Revelations, Embarrassed Fareeha, F/F, Fluff, It sucks to find out your mother has game, Sorry Fareeha, Sorry guys, The whole premise here was just to embarrass Fareeha, and that your girlfriend finds it funny, dumb jokes, i'll write something cute for them soon i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: Ana and Reinhardt have finally decided to make themselves official. Fareeha is not taking the news gracefully. Angela is entirely unhelpful to the whole situation. Just some lighthearted silliness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALL for Ana and Reinhardt being old and in love and just the purest old people couple ever? It warms my heart. It also makes me feel sort of bad for Fareeha who must be inwardly screaming that her childhood hero and her mom are most DEFINITELY doing the horizontal tango. I'm also a fan of Fareeha having a big dumb gay crush on Angela in her early adulthood but never actually DOING anything about it. This whole story is just to torture poor Fareeha really, and I'd like to say I'm sorry, but writing her mortified was goddamn hilarious.  
> Tumblr Link: http://theodddaysout.tumblr.com/post/152183449800/personal-crisis

“This is  _ terrible _ .”

“Personally I think it’s wonderful. They always tiptoed around each other before she disappeared. It’s good they finally took the chance.” Angela opined, watching her girlfriend pace the length of her office. Fareeha dragged her hands down her face, and stopped in front of Angela, a pitiful look in her eyes.

“I had a poster of him in my  _ room _ .” She groaned. 

“Yes I know, I was there when you told him.” Angela nodded, biting back her grin.

“And Mother! All those stories! ‘Oh yes, Herr Wilhelm is a true knight,  _ habibti _ . You would get along famously!’ All the while she was-was-” Fareeha threw her hands in the air, waiting for Angela to respond. After a few moments of silence, all Angela could do was shrug in a strained silence. Fareeha let her hands drop and she leveled a glare at the doctor. 

“Something tells me you are unsympathetic to my plight, Angela.”

That was what finally broke Angela. She began to giggle, which morphed quickly into a full bodied laughter. She attempted to stifle it, pressing her hand to her mouth, but her laughter still bled through. 

“You’re such a comfort, Angela.” Fareeha muttered dryly, leaning on Angela’s desk with her hip. She heaved a large sigh as she waited for Angela to calm down, a loud frown on her face as Angela mustered the strength of will to calm her laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just-Your mother is a grown woman-”

“ _ More  _ than grown at this point,” Fareeha interrupted bitterly.

“And she’s more than able to pursue a romance if she wants,” Angela continued undeterred. She hooked her fingers in one of the belt loops of Fareeha’s fatigues, fiddling with the fabric with a fond smile. 

“Beside that, Overwatch was a different place back then. Fraternization was frowned upon. You could be discharged for that sort of thing.” She shot Fareeha a coy look, and watched as the soldier blushed, “This sort of thing would have lost you your wings, Captain Amari.”

“Logic aside I just-” Fareeha stopped herself short, cursing in Arabic quietly as she tried to find the words, “I don’t know. When I was young this would have been so  _ exciting _ to me. One of my heroes dating my mother,” She gestured to the sky, shaking her head, “Now though? I’m just mortified.”

“Any other childhood dreams that have turned into embarrassing possibilities that I should be aware of? Just to warn anyone who might be a part of them.” Angela grinned, noticing the sharp blush that started to spread across Fareeha’s cheeks. 

The soldier was silent in the loudest way possible, fidgeting and eyes darting to and fro for a few moments before she batted Angela’s fingers away from her belt loop. She spared Angela a glance, before mumbling something under her breath as she crossed the office and sat in the farthest chair possible. 

Angela blinked, leaning forward against her desk, “Sorry, I didn’t hear that?”

A measured breath, and just barely audible. “I wanted to take you on a date.”

“What?”

Slight panic. “I’m  _ not  _ repeating myself.”

“Oh  _ schatz-”  _ Angela made to stand, to cross over to Fareeha, the grin on her face far too devilish to be safe.

Fareeha stood abruptly, shaking her head. “No no  _ no, _ you are  _ not  _ going to tell me about how  _ cute _ or  _ sweet _ that is-” Fareeha began to pace anew, the blush on her face furious, “My mother teased me enough about it when I was young.”

“When did this start? Ana never even  _ mentioned-” _ Angela stepped out from behind her desk now, attempting to catch Fareeha in her awkward dance around the med bay. 

“What? That her 17 year old daughter had the most awkward crush on the 22 year old doctor she’d only met a handful of times?” Fareeha hid her face in her hands, “I always thought she’d  _ told _ you that the reason I never actually said anything to you when I visited the Swiss base was because I was a tongue tied girl with an unattainable crush.”

“She never did. The only things she ever told me about you were about your accomplishments in school and when you enlisted and-” Angela finally caught her pacing girlfriend and forced her to stand still, “You had a crush on me?”

Fareeha didn’t even put up a struggle, “ _ Yes. _ ” Her shoulders slumped, “I outgrew it,” she continued, “By the time Mother…’died’ I had gotten over it. You were out of my league, and I was to busy with the military to even  _ think _ about romance.”

Angela’s smile morphed into something softer then, “It’s still flattering. I had no idea.”

Fareeha sighed, tilting her head up towards the ceiling, “Yes well, now you know. I was a horrible guest all those years ago because I never learned how to talk to girls.”

“It’s probably for the best. I wouldn’t have taken you seriously back then. I was too busy, and too young to be thinking of romance with  _ anyone _ .” Angela soothed, taking Fareeha’s hands in her own. 

“And even though I got what I wanted, telling you about it is  _ more _ mortifying than the idea that Reinhardt and my mother coo to each other over the table in the dining hall at every meal.” 

“So this whole little crisis is over?” Angela asked. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes, “Fine, yes, it is.” She squeezed Angela’s hands, and pressed a light kiss to Angela’s forehead, “Are you satisfied with dredging up my teenage embarrassments?”

“I am.” Angela beamed up at Fareeha, “Though I have to ask.”

“What?”

“Did you have a poster of me in your room too?”


End file.
